Tetsuya
"I've heard of the numerous deaths in the most recent events. I believe it's time we did something about that. The shinobi today need to comprehend that their own safety is imperative to saving lives more so than it is to give their lives." Background Information A ghost of Konoha’s past. One suitable statement for the one named Tetsuya. For those that do remember the strange boy of Konohagakure, he was a shinobi who had partaken in a long journey after the events of the first Arc. Realising that he held no place in the dispatching the infamous masked shinobi, yet with the grim news of those who passed, Tetsuya had departed since the day of his Jounin graduation and had spent the time since then, honing his skills as a shinobi. For those that do remember, Tetsuya in fact had a family, though their whereabouts now remain unknown and their names forgotten, now presumed deceased as it is quite the common sight to catch the shinobi residing by the graves of the deceased at night rather than returning home. The graves grew in number during Tetsuya’s departure, arriving back in the village shortly after the events of the second Arc, what he had returned to was not so much the bright, glimmering green scenery of smiles and serenity, in its place, the darkened atmosphere of loss, agony and torture. Tetsuya had journeyed across the hidden villages up until now, researching the Advanced Natures and their immense capabilities, yet what he may be bound to discover remains unknown to himself. Although his passion for discovery hasn’t wavered in his pursuit for knowledge and power, Tetsuya intends to discover just what may separate him from any other shinobi. Though the path ahead looks dire, arduous and empty, Tetsuya remains unshaken, unambiguous in his belief that he yet wields something which may help him save his village and those within. Tetsuya’s return was not to a warm welcome, though to a grim and daunting truth of the shinobi world where naught but death and sacrifice lingers. The young Jounin wasn’t disheartened however, taking this more so as the motivation to keep himself honed, focused and prepared, though allowing himself the minor pleasantries of rest and relaxation, there is seldom a sight where Tetsuya remains long in the village ‘less he be visiting the graveyard or patrolling the streets at night. Tetsuya’s home seems to be more so amongst the training field or patrolling the streets at every opportune moment. Even now more so than ever, with what had transpired; Tetsuya has donned the ever vigilant watchful eye, seeking to be the eye in the night to protect Konohagakure from that which may be considered a threat. Though it is no question that the arising questioning of the Hokage’s recent ruling has inspired Tetsuya’s discontent and resentment held against those with power yet do little about the Hokage’s questionable decisions. From sending children on the most dangerous of tasks to hiring mercenaries, the current state of affair has angered Tetsuya to the point where he neglects the majority of his duties to Ikeru and isn’t afraid to voice his opinion, even if it may cost him his life Tetsuya remains unafraid of the blazing symbol of Konoha. Personality & Behavior Tetsuya is indifferent and fearless in nature, even in the most intimidating circumstances, Tetsuya remains in a constant state of indifferent concentration. His indifferent nature draws into question whether the shinobi yields any form of emotion as it is clearly evident that his smile is but a mere show kept up for appearances. His fearlessness is also a double edged blade, though capable of remaining calm under the most strenuous and difficult circumstances, it also keeps Tetsuya’s speech unfiltered as he speaks his mind even if his opinion is unpopular and his words may invite danger, he doesn’t shy away from speaking his mind. Despite all this, even amongst his unfiltered speech, swearing is a rare occurrence as though the man sees no meaning behind cursing, rather, such language appears ‘empty’ to him. Appearance Nothing about Tetsuya really stands out aside from the peculiar colour of his irises, perhaps a hint to wherever he came from, though given he had been gone the majority of the time, there is little information of just who Tetsuya is. His short black hair is common amongst most shinobi of Konohagakure and unlike the majority of the shinobi who share his rank, he doesn't wear the shinobi flak jacket, finding it uncomfortable to move about in. In its place, Tetsuya only wears a long sleeve black v-neck shirt, the sleeves ending mid-forearm. Amongst his bottoms the shinobi wears the usual shinobi flak pants with a pair of pouches hanging on the left side of his waist, strapped to a belt and his feet reside within the common sandals. Abilities Chakra Control - In his endless pursuit to discover his hidden capabilities, Tetsuya has honed his ability to manipulate, sustain an control his chakra, studying the hand seals immensely and the natures each sign is associated with, noting each seal in hopes to combine his chakra affinities to possibly discover an advanced nature. Though his endless attempts to perform lava nature jutsu has resulted in utter continuous failures, the knowledge of the chakra system and hand seals has proven helpful in Tetsuya's reliance on Ninjutsu above all. Dual Natures - Knowing that having 2 natures impairs his ability to excel in a single nature, Tetsuya excels in switching between each nature in his utilisation of Chakra Flow and combinations between Doton and Katon jutsu. Kenjutsu - Though he prefers to fight at a distance, Tetsuya's capable of performing moderately well in close distance, yet when the fight comes to him, Tetsuya relies upon his set on weaponry, the pair of Tantō and his trusty Katana. Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Missions Training Approved By: Heki